


верный клятве

by larasorna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, FIGHT ME IDC, arthur dayne is also mentioned, jaime goes back to cersei and dies there, jaime protects dany insted of jorah, jaime protects her with oathkeeper, post 8x03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Она такая же женщина, как и все остальные – плоть да кости, пламя и кровь.





	верный клятве

«Драконы непредсказуемы, но возможно опасными становятся благодаря своему наезднику» — успела пронестись мысль в такую тяжелую и холодную ночь. Джейме пронзил мертвеца мечом, и посмотрел еще раз в след удаляющемуся дракону. Он был неправ, дотракийцы — не самые лучшие бойцы, ведь тот собственными глазами видел каким галопом возвращались к замку их лошади и поодинокие всадники. Но даже павшие кости склоняли колено во второй раз перед пламенем. «Любой, у кого есть дракон, удержит власть», — подумалось Ланнистеру, когда он отбивал Подрика из костлявых рук мертвецов. — «Возможно поэтому он смог убить Безумного короля».

В этой непрекращающейся ночи, что длилась, как казалось, несколько дней, он много раз касался земли и столько же раз поднимался. Он стоял спина к спине с Бриенной, она, подтвердив свои слова, озвученные утром, делала то же самое. Солнце в страхе перед вечной зимой боялось показываться, принося рассвет. Их противник не соблюдал правил фехтования, и Джейме не был уверен хорошо ли это — ходоки появлялись из ниоткуда и хаотично размахивали руками, а он хаотично размахивал мечом, стараясь нарушить закон «что мертво умереть не может». Он не удивится, если в эту ночь он перепутал мечи и поднял из грязи тот, что вверил Бриенне.

Джейме повернулся лицом к северу, меняясь позициями с Тартской девой. «Чтобы видеть приближающуюся опасность» — оправдывался он.

— Отступаем! — закричал кто-то.

Мертвецы подступали, и было их больше, чем прежде. Как же они могли одержать победу, если ряд их противника пополнялся всякий раз, когда кто-то из них падал на холодную землю?

Вдали, всего в нескольких десятках метров от замка, он приметил большую тень, что копошилась по поверхности. Тень не выдыхала огня. Неужели эти неразумные существа способны убить дракона? Он должен защитить его — единственное создание, что было способно в одно дыхание прикончить сотню, а может и тысячу ходоков. Ему хотелось рассмеяться от пришедшей мысли — разве он способен на такое? Защитить этого смертоносного гиганта? «Возможно, не такого большого дракона. Возможно, дракона, сопоставимому ему по размерам». Джейме почувствовал тяжелую руку на своем плече, что тянула его обратно к крепости. Но даже с непослушной левой рукой он был сильнее, а поэтому легко вырвался из цепкой хватки. Он был уверен, что Бриенна провожала его тоскливым, но все еще понимающим, взглядом. Джейме отбивался и бежал за тенью.

Он не ошибся — дракон, как и любой напуганный ребенок в эту ночь, не отступал ни на шаг от своей матери. Она отползала назад от подступающего мертвеца, и все еще смотрела на север, ожидая своего медведя, но встречала лишь тьму и холод. Львы были быстрее. Джейме сжал рукоятку Верного клятве и пронзил им мертвеца, что уже был готов полакомится валирийской кровью.

Она почувствовала, как чужие руки подхватили ее, заставляя подняться на ноги. «Да, — подумал Джейме, — я сам удивлен оказаться здесь».

Дейнерис пыталась разглядеть в этой ночи дорогие ей черты ее Джораха, но ее встречало лишь золото. Это был ее шанс — сделать то, о чем они с Визерисом так давно мечтали. Это было в ее власти. Она пряталась за его спиной, пока он размахивал здоровой рукой, отгоняя ходоков. Дрогон, улетел, забрав с собой половину армии Короля Ночи. Она могла поднять чужой меч и отплатить той же монетой, что досталась ее отцу — вонзить его ему в спину. Ударить острым концом. Так она и поступила — подняла меч, привыкая к его тяжести, а затем с криком, побежала вперед и остановилась, когда меч пронзил плоть. Мертвую плоть.

Лезвие прошло рядом с его головой и погрузилось в обезображенное смертью лицо. Джейме почувствовал ее горячее дыхание на своей щеке. Ему казалось, что она задышит огнем вместо Дрогона.

«Она в жизни не держала меча», — он отмечает это, мимолетно наблюдая за несуразным размахиванием. На ее фоне он казался умелым фехтовальщиком. Сомнительная радость на фоне неминуемой смерти.

Он должен был охранять королевскую кровь. Должен был защитить Элию и детей. Должен был вмешаться, когда победитель был предрешен, а не усмехаться горькой улыбкой Старку. «Именем Воина обязую тебя быть храбрым. Именем Отца обязую тебя быть справедливым. Именем Матери обязую тебя защищать невинных», — Джейме слышал почти забытый голос из своего юношества. Голос Эртура Дэйна. Он выполнил его приказ однажды, получив за это прозвище Цареубийцы. Он сдержит свое обещание вновь.

Джейме не обращал внимание на ноющую боль от порезов. Он заставил дракона услышать его рев. Когда ходоки навсегда замертво пали, королева драконов, не выпуская меча, подбежала к нему. Он четко не помнил, как они добрались до замка, но он помнил, что она позволила ему на нее опереться, закинув его руку себе через плечо.

 

***

 

— Мы одержали победу в Великой Войне, теперь победим в Последней. — Дейнерис подняла кубок, улыбаясь северянам. Глаза ее были красными, воспаленными. Она плакала все утро.

Последняя Война. Джейме знал, что она имела ввиду. Он с трудом проглотил кусочек хлеба, его сосредоточенный взгляд на тарелку, не остался незамеченным. Бриенна коснулась его золотой руки, но он одернул ее словно почувствовал тепло, что исходило от нее. Словно его рука была вновь на месте.

Он запряг своего нового коня, прихватив с собой парочку хлебов. Тирион кротко кивнул, наблюдая за ним со второго этажа.

— Что Вы удумали? — Бриенна развернула его к себе лицом.

— Я сдержал клятву — я бился за живых. Битва окончена, — он повернулся обратно к коню, проверяя ремешки.

— Да ты должно быть шутишь, — она, наплевав на приличия, обратилась к нему на «ты». — А как же леди Винтерфелла, как же Санса?

— А что она? У нее есть Вы, — Джейме не решался назвать ее по имени.

— Вы обещали обеспечить ей безопасность.

— Да, я замолвлю за нее словечко перед Серсеей. Она будет в безопасности.

— Это неправильно, — она схватила его за предплечье.

— Я уже говорил об этом раньше. Я — Ланнистер. Не проси меня предать мою семью, — он поборол желание вырваться, и опустил ладонь на ее руку, осторожно, с нежностью, отрывая от себя.

— Ваша семья здесь. Тирион здесь.

— Да, — кивнул он, выпуская пар изо рта, — моя тетка однажды сказала, что он — истинный сын нашего отца. — Джейме улыбнулся Бриенне, и схватив поводья, повел коня по направлению к центральным воротам.

«Семья — вот, что живет после нас», — вспомнил он слова отца. Он все еще чувствовал с какой жестокостью холод проникал под его одежды и впивался прямиком в открытые раны. У него не было времени дабы их залечить. «Последняя война», — напомнил он себе.

Он заметил белоснежную тень, мелькнувшую в темных переходах Винтерфелла. Тень, что была меньшей за пса Джона. Джейме кое-как привязал коня к небольшой опоре некогда былого магазинчика, и последовал за пламенем, что был присыпан снегом.

— Не припоминаю своего разрешения покинуть замок.

— Я не уверен, что в нем нуждаюсь, Ваше Величество, — даже после того, как они заглянули смерти в лицо, у него хватало сил на насмешки и ядовитые ответы.

— Вы все еще не ответили за преступление, что совершили против моего отца, — Дейнерис старалась придать голосу уверенности, но она как никогда напоминала юную девушку, что вот-вот расплачется.

— Вы ведь в это не верите.

— Верю, — она схватила его за золотую руку. «Он спас меня и поплатился за это своей рукой», — вспомнила она слова Бриенны.

— Разве? — мягко переспросил Джейме. Несмотря на опухшие глаза, ему было сложно отрицать ее красоту. Волосы белые, совсем как выгоревшие от дорнийского солнца пряди Мирцеллы. Нет, она Таргариен.

— Жаль, что такая преданность канет в никуда, — Дейнерис провела кончиками пальцев по рельефу отлитой кисти, как точно она повторяла костяшки.

— Это удел львов, — пожал плечами Джейме, — и волков, — добавил он.

— Я казню Вас, когда займу трон.

— Пусть это будет сталь меча, — голос Эйриса преследовал его годами. Он не хотел пасть в огне.

Дейнерис коротко кивнула. В глазах ее была грусть и печаль. На секунду ему показалось, что он был одной из причин такого настроения. Глупости.

— Надеюсь, конь, которого вы выбрали, быстрый скакун. Можете не оборачиваться, я буду позади на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — Дейнерис подняла на него взгляд в последний раз, стараясь запомнить мельчайшие детали — глаза-изумруды и седина, что просматривалась за золотом волос. Он вполне мог сойти за Таргариена. Она была осведомлена о слухах — любой из тройки детей Тайвина мог оказаться ребенком Эйриса, ее отца.

 

***

 

Когда Королевская Гавань пала и ее жители вышли из своих домов чтобы увидеть возвращение драконов, Дейнерис спешила в замок. Она прошла боевое крещение на севере, она теперь умела держать меч. Джон однажды сказал, что человек, что выносит приговор, исполняет его лично.

Была своя красота в том, что она убьет Серсею. Семь Королевств показало, что оно признает право сильного несколько лет назад, преклонившись перед Баратеонами. Она покажет всем, что Таргариены не потеряли свою мощь. Она покажет, что становится с теми, кто будит дракона.

«Я не обычная женщина. Мои мечты воплощаются в реальность», — закричала она однажды. Дейнерис пыталась сохранить эту идею, заверив себя, что главное — трон, что убийство Серсеи было лишь приятным дополнением. Но сама себе она призналась, что она такая же женщина, как и все остальные — плоть да кости, пламя и кровь.

Она распахнула двери тронного зала, и потерпела поражение в очередной раз — Серсея улыбалась, не моргая рассматривая мозаику потолка. На ее лице рядом с губами виднелась небольшая багряная полоска — не ясно кровь ль это, или вино. Она надсмехалась над ней даже после смерти. Одна ее рука мертвой хваткой сжимала корону, вторая же покоилась на шее своего близнеца, которого она прижимала к своей груди. Серсея Ланнистер забрала с собой ее правосудие.


End file.
